The present disclosure relates to a belt driving device provided in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, or a multifunction peripheral having functions of these, and relates to an image forming apparatus including a belt driving device.
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, first, toner is supplied to a photoconductor (image carrier) so that the toner is adhered to an electrostatic latent image formed on the photoconductor. A transfer portion then transfers the toner adhered to the photoconductor to a sheet (paper sheet), and a fixing portion fixes the toner to the sheet, thereby an image is formed on the sheet.